Outcast
by MidnightInParis21
Summary: Flora... Is a Reverse Vampire... In a world of Normal Humans... A Reverse Vampire... Is... Different... Instead of sucking blood... She injects blood... Instead of hiding from the Sunlight... She Loves the Sunlight... Her Blood type Is..."Misfortune"... She meets somebody... Misfortunate... No Surprises... There is something about him... DISCONTINUED!
1. The Time Comes Early

Hey, Everybody! This is my new story! It will not be like KukkiaKip's, "No Disguises"... I was just inspired by her story... She is a close friend... Although... We haven't talk in awhile... I Hope You Will All Like This Story! Most Of You... Liked My Other Story... Live Life Loud... So... You Will Probably Like This One Too...!

* * *

**Outcast  
**

Hi... I'm Flora. I'm sixteen years old... And... Not so normal... You'll find out why, later... I am single... Although... I have been asked out... Many times... Although... I have... Always... Rejected... I don't have eyes for anyone, at the moment... Not that you should, be surprised... If I were you... I would actually, think that it was, very, believable...You could say... I'm not the most... Confident... Person... I am actually... Very... Insecure... My current... Best Friend... Is... Musa... She can be... A bit... Too... Confident... Sometimes... You know...? Well... Now you know, all abut me...

Hey, Flo! I heard, I looked up, to see, none other, than, Musa.

Hey, Muse. I said, looking back down.

What's wrong...? She asked.

Nothing... I said, still looking down.

Is it the time of month...? She questioned.

Ummm... You could say that... I said, getting up, and walking away...

Wait! Flo! Musa yelled, running after me.

What... I said, annoyed.

Have you met my big bro...? She asked.

No... I said, walking away, once again.

Well... He's Really Cool! She yelled, after me.

Just then, I bumped into someone, causing, me to fall down.

I'm So Sorry! I exclaimed, picking up my books.

It's alright... The person said. Here... Let me help, you.

Ummm... N-No... It's alright... I said, putting my books, back, in my bag.

No... Really... Let me help... He said, extending his hand. Here...

I politely, excepted, his help.

Thanks... I said, once I was up.

No problem... He said, with no emotion, what so ever. Ummm... I'm looking, fo someone named... Flora...?

Ummm... my name is, Flora... I said.

Oh... I'm, Helia. He said.

Okay... And... Why exactly, were you looking for me...? I questioned.

Ummm... Well... You see... I'm new here... And... The Counselor... Said you were to, show me around... Helia explained.

Oh... Okay... I said, just then, I started, to feel weak. Ummm...

You see... The truth is... I'm a vampire... Well... Not just "Any" Vampire... I'm a... Reverse Vampire... Which means... I can go out in the sunlight... I can drink, holy water... I could even eat, garlic raw, if I wanted to... It would make no difference... I would still be immortal... But... The problem is... Every month... My blood level increases... And... I have to give people, my own blood... Otherwise... I get violent nosebleeds... And... I cough up blood, as well... The reason why... I am a Reverse Vampire... Is completely unknown... My whole family... Was Vampires... Full Vampires... Nothing like Me... But... The key word... "Was"... Meaning... Not anymore... I'm not say, they are now, mortals... What I'm saying... Is that... They are no longer with us... But... That's alright... I didn't even care... About my dad... Mostly... Because... Well... He didn't care about Me...

Flora...? I heard. Are You okay...?

Uhhh... Yeah... I said. I... I don't feel good...

I ran away, holding my nose.

_There is Misfortune nearby... My blood is coming up early... Who will it be, this month...? _I thought, as I walked, around, looking for a defenseless victim... Who I could easily get... _I could find somebody desperate... And... Go out with them... No... Too mean... __Everyone... Looks... Too... Happy... I don't want to ruin someone's life... I have no idea, what happened to my previous victims... And... I'm way... To scared... To find out... _I carried on walking... The bell wasn't destined... To call me to class, after another, half hour, of lunch...

Just then, I entered the courtyard.

Hey! Flo! I heard, of course, it was, none other than, Musa.

Hey, Musa... I said, emotionless.

Just then, I remembered something.

Omg! I exclaimed.

What...? Musa questioned, confused.

Helia! I screamed. I Totally Forgot!

Forgot, What! Musa, yelled. Wait... Helia...?

Yes! I screamed.

He's My Big Bro! Musa said, smiling.

Well... I'm supposed To Be Showing Him Around! I yelled, running, to where, I last saw, Him.

As I thought... He was still there, looking lost.

Are you okay...? I asked, with no emotion.

Ummm... Yeah...? He said.

We have, Chemistry, next... I'll get you, your textbooks... I said, starting to walk, away.

Do you want me to go with you...? He questioned, I stopped, and looked, back.

Ummm... Sure... Come on... I said, looking down. Come... I said, motioning for him to hurry.

Hey... At least I waited for him, to catch up... I just hope, My blood doesn't suddenly come up.

Ummm... Where are we...? Helia questioned.

The Science Block... I answered, bluntly, Helia frowned, like he was thinking, "_What did I do that was so bad", _why would he even care.

Here... We have two textbooks, for chemistry, here's you exercise, book. You should probably talk to our teacher, she's through there... I said, practically throwing the books, at Helia, and walking, away. I don't even understand, why I am being so rude. I walked to the courtyard, and hung out with Musa.

Yeah... I went to this awesome club... Musa said, I wasn't really listening.

Mm... I moaned, while staring, at the floor.

What's up with you today? Why are you in such a bad mood? Musa asked, annoyed, with my mood.

Huh...? No... I'm fine... I lied, just then, I looked up, and saw, none other than, Helia, standing there.

Hey, Bro! Musa exclaimed, hugging him.

I Gotta Go! I yelled, running, away.

Muse... Helia said. Can... You... Show me around...?

Sure... Musa said.

What happened with, Flora...? Helia questioned.

Oh... Whenever, It's around PE time... She always feels sick... And has to go home... Musa explained.

I signed out, and ran out of the school. _This is even worse than last month... _I thought, nervous.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Hey, Everybody! I'm Back! I Hoped You Liked The First Chapter! Because... Here's The Second Chapter!

* * *

**Outcast**

I ran to the park, to find a victim.

Perfect... I said to myself, as I saw a lady, sitting on a bench, crying. I've found my victim...

With that, I went over to the lady, and was about to bite, when...

Hey, Flo! I heard.

Hey, Muse... I said, annoyed.

What Ya, doing...? Musa asked, happily.

Just... Going to work... I stated, walking away.

Okay... Bye...! She yelled, after Me.

I walked, about two blocks, when I finally got to where I work.

Hey, Flora... My manager said.

Hey... I said, with no emotion.

We have a new, employee, coming in today... My manager stated, smiling. Can you train him...?

Sure... Why not... I said, sarcastically, with that, I walked over to, a beautiful dress. It is so expensive... Yet so Beautiful...

It was, a Pink dress, with lace all around, the skirt of the dress, on each side of the dress, in the front, the back, the right, and the left, the lace, puffed out, a bit. The shirt of the dress, was silky, and it had a small hole, right above the chest.

Welcome, Helia! I heard, My manager say. _Wait! Helia! _With that, I looked up, and towards the door, and saw, none other, than, Helia. The one, who was making my blood come up, early. _My blood is acting up, all because of him!_

Hey... Is that girl's name... Flora...? I heard Helia ask.

Yes... Why...? My manager questioned. Do you know her...?

Well... Actually... I just transferred into her, school... And... We are in a few of the same classes... Helia explained.

Well, That's Lucky! My manager exclaimed. She's going to be, showing you around, and training you... Is that okay...?

Err... Y-Yeah... Helia stuttered.

Oh... Do we have a little crush on her...? My manager questioned, with a mischievous smile. I can hardly blame you... She is very pretty and sweet...

N-No... I-I don't have... A... C-Crush... On... Her... Helia stated, stuttering.

Oh... Sensitive... Are we...? My manager said, then grinned, Helia just sighed.

Oh... God... I sighed.

Flora! My manager called.

Yes... I walked over to him, with ease.

So... Helia told me, you've already met... So... I'll... Leave you to it... My manager stated, with that, He walked away, leaving Me and Helia, standing, in silence. _Shit! I'm starting to feel hot, again!_

So... Flora... Helia said. I was wondering... Why were you so... Blunt...? With me earlier...?

Oh Gosh...! I'm So Sorry About That...!... I... I just wasn't feeling good... But I'm Perfect... Well... Alright... Now... I explained, making up, everything, on the spot.

It's alright... But... One thing... Helia said. Can... We walk back together after work...? It would be really nice... Mostly because... I never new that... Moving to a new city... could... Be this difficult...

_No... No... I can't! I Have To Bite Someone! Stupid Musa! _Oh... Sure... Where do you live...?

On the South Side... Helia stated, simply.

_Damn Me Too...!_ Oh! Me Too! I smiled, fakely. Anyway... I'll get you your new uniform...

I walked away, and when I came back, I was dressed in my, uniform, holding Helia's new uniform.

Flora...? I heard.

Huh...? Oh... Here's your uniform... I stated, throwing it at Helia. Now... Go get changed...

I waited, while Helia went into the changing room.

_Now's My Chance...!_ I found a woman, sitting on a bench, and... I well... Was... About to bite her... But...

Flora... I heard, from behind me. _Damn!_

What! I snapped, unfortunately... It was my manager.

Flora... Are you feeling okay...? He questioned.

I-I'm... Fine... I said, starting to breathe heavily.

Flora... Maybe... You should... Go home early... My manager stated.

N-No... I said,starting to feel weak.

Yes... I'll train Helia... Now... Go... He said, motioning for me to leave.

So... I left... And walked to the park... But... For some reason... I saw...

Hey, Flora... I heard.

Helia...? What are you doing here...?

Oh... Our manager closed the shop early...

Why...?

He said that... He was gonna be busy... And that... Since I'm new... He couldn't just leave me alone with everything... Helia explained.

Oh... I sighed, just then, I saw a lady, sitting on a bench, crying.

I'll... Be right back... Helia said.

Okay... _Finally! _I walked over to the lady... and... bit her...

Flora! I heard, from behind, Me. So, I took my teeth out of, the lady's neck, and turned my head, to see none other, than...

Helia! I exclaimed.

What The Hell Are You Doing! Helia yelled.

N-Nothing! I exclaimed. _Really...? Nothing...? That's All You Can Come Up With...!_

Well... It Looks Like You're Sure Doing Something! Just then, Helia walked up to me, and held my moth open, only... He put his fingers in my mouth, to feel my fangs.

Get Your Freakin' Hands Out Of My Mouth! Who The Hell Does That! I yelled, outraged.

Fangs... Are You A... Vampire...? Helia questioned, staring, at Me.

N-No! A-Are You C-Crazy! I screamed, nervous, and stuttering.

It's true... Isn't it...? Helia asked, still staring.

Y... Yes... I said. Please! Please Don't Tell Anyone! I burst into tears, and Helia, ran to me.

No... No... Flora... Please don't cry... I promise... I won't... Can I just ask you a few questions...? He questioned.

L... Like what...? I questioned, nervous.

Nothing bad... Just... Just a few simple questions...

O... Okay... I said, scared, just then, I felt hot again. I started breathing heavily.

Fl-Flora...? A-Are you okay...? I heard, just then, blood started, rapidly leaking, out of my nose, and the last thing I saw, was... Black.

Flora! Helia yelled. Flora! Wake Up! He shook Me... But... No luck... There was nothing to mop up, the blood with... So... He used his sleeve... Weird... Vampire blood... Helia lifted me up... And carried me, bridal style... He started to carry Me home... Although... He had no clue... Where I lived... All He knew... Was... That I lived on the South Side... Other than that... He knew nothing...

S... So warm... I whispered.

Huh...? Helia looked down at me, but... I was still sleeping.

So... Warm... Y... You're... So... Warm... I whispered, once again, just then, my eyes opened, and I saw Helia, looking down at me.

Flora... Helia said, just then, I noticed something red, on his sleeve.

Oh God! I exclaimed. I Got Blood, On Your Shirt!

It's alright... Don't worry about it... Helia said.

Helia...? I questioned. C-Can you... Put Me down...?

Are you sure, you're strong enough to walk...? He questioned.

Y... Yes... I stated.

Okay... Helia gently put me down... But... I instantly fell. So... He picked me back up... And carried me again...

Uh... I said, nervous.

Are you still cold...? Helia questioned. You were hugging me a minute ago... Saying I was warm...

Uh... N-No... I said, shivering.

You're such a liar... Helia laughed, taking off his jacket, and putting it around me.

Th-Thanks... I said, still shivering. Helia...?

Yes... Helia said.

Now... Now you know my secret... Would... Would you mind telling me one of yours...? I politely questioned.

Ummm... I-I... Helia stuttered.

Please...? I asked.

Well... You can't tell anyone... Okay...? Helia stated.

Okay... I promise... I stated.

Well... W-When I was four years old... My parents... Abandoned Me... With... With Musa... So... I grew up... In an apartment... Alone... With a two year old... So... I had to raise myself... And Musa... Helia explained, I gasped.

Helia... I... I'm so... So sorry... I said.

It's alright... Helia said. So... Does... My sister know about this...?

Why...? I questioned.

Well... Because... She is always... Trying to combine your name... With the word... Blood... All she has come up with so far... Is... "Flobleeder"... Helia explained. Oh... But anyway... I assume... You pass out a lot... So... I could help... If you want...

What...? You mean like... Clean up after me...? I questioned.

Well... Like I said... You probably pass out a lot... So... It should help... Helia stated, smiling.

Thanks... Is there anyway, I can help you with anything, in return...? I questioned.

There really isn't... Helia said, smiling.

But... Won't people think it's weird... That we'd be... Spending so much time together...? I questioned.

Well... I suppose... Helia said. What if we pretend to be dating...?

What! I exclaimed.

What...? You're telling me... That you've never been out with anyone before...? Helia questioned, bemused.

Well... I-I'm not very good... Around... Or with... guys... I said, looking down.

Well... You seem fine to... And with... me... Helia smiled.

... Really...? I questioned. You think...?

Yeah... Helia stated. So...? What do you say...?

I sighed. Okay... Fine... From now on... I am your girlfriend...

Great...! Helia smiled, when we got to my house, Helia, tried putting me down... But... I fell... again.

Uh... Sorry... I said, nervous.

It's alright... Helia stated, I took the key, out of my pocket, and gave it to Helia, he opened the door, and we both entered.

You have a nice house... Helia said.

Eh... Not really... I stated. I... It's kind of big... For one person...

Oh... Is it lonely...? Helia questioned.

Yeah... I said, looking down.

Oh... Helia sighed.

Do you want a drink... Or... Something...? I asked, trying to be polite.

Ummm... No... I... I gotta go... Helia said, getting up, and walking to the door.

O... Okay... I sighed, kind of disappointed.

I'll see you Tomorrow... Helia said.

Okay... Bye... I sighed.

Bye... Helia said, with that, He left, so... I was left alone...

_Why am I... Disappointed... That He had to leave...?_

I got up... And walked upstairs... I jumped onto my bed... And tried to fall asleep... But... For some reason... I felt like I was... Forgetting something... _What was it... What was I forgetting...?_ But... Then... The feeling... Changed... I no longer felt... Like I was forgetting something... I felt... I felt... An Emptiness... But... The weird thing is... That... Feeling... Wasn't there before... It wasn't there while I was at school... It wasn't there... While I was at work... It wasn't there... While I was at the park... It hadn't been there... Until... Now... But... But Why...? _Why is it there...?... And... When will it go away...?..._


	3. Trouble Begins

Hey, Everybody! I left you all at a Cliffhanger! Well... Kinda... Sorta... Ah... Shut It! Well... Lets Find Out Why Flora is feeling an Emptiness... Shall We...?

* * *

**Outcast**

The next morning, I woke up... Only to feel the same Emptiness... Great... But... The thing is... I don't know why it is there... Well... Gotta get to school... I got dressed... And put on my make-up... I was wearing... A hot pink tank-top... With a white cardigan... White shorts... And white flip-flops... I wore three white bangles and two pink bangles, on my right arm... And three pink bangles and two white bangles, on my left arm... I wore a necklaces... that had a heart pendant... With... "_Fear_ Not"... Carved into it... I gathered my books... And threw them into my bag... My bag was light pink... With nerdy pandas all over it... It had a Perry The Platypus key chain... Dangling from the strap... Then when I thought I was done getting ready... I watched TV for about twenty minutes... And then noticed... I forgot to brush my teeth... And my hair... So... I ran into the bathroom... Quickly brushed my teeth... And then brushed my hair... I threw my hair into a quick braid... I looked at the clock... And noticed... It was 8:45... And... School starts at 9:00... I only have fifteen minutes to get to school... And... It doesn't help that I live twenty-five minutes away... So... I grabbed my bag... And ran out the door... I ran down the street... And saw Helia's apartment... And then... I saw...

Helia! I yelled, Helia turned his head, my way, and when he saw Me... He smiled.

Hey, Flora! He yelled.

Hi... Ummm... I said. Can... Can you give Me a ride to school...?

Sure... He said,motioning for Me to go to him. But... aren't you usually at school, by now...?

Yeah... I... Ummm... I had a complicated morning... I said.

Oh... Helia said. I have to wait, for Musa...

Okay... I said, just then, the door open and...

Musa... Finally... Helia said.

Sorry... I overslept... Musa said. Hey, Flo!

Hey, Muse... I said.

What are you doing here...? She asked.

Ummm... Helia is giving Me a ride, to school... I said.

Cool! Musa exclaimed, then jumped into the backseat, of the car, I sat in the front, passenger's seat, and Helia, sat in the front driver's seat.

So... Musa said, trying to break the, awkward silence, but... Then, we pulled into the school, parking-lot. _For once in a lifetime... I'm actually happy... To be at school..._

I stepped out, of the car, got out my phone, and looked at the time. It was 8:58... Oh No! I grabbed Helia and started running towards the Science Block. We got to our classroom... Just as the bell rang. I sat down in my usual spot, and Helia sat next to Me.

Okay... My teacher said, walking into the room. Today... You have a free day... You can do what you want...

Everybody started cheering.

Me and Musa, went out into the courtyard. We were there for about... An hour... And then... It was time for...

PE! Musa screeched, running.

You see... Every Friday... Which is Today... Our schedule is mixed up... We have First Period... Then PE... Then Third Period... Then Fifth Period... Then Lunch... Then Sixth Period... Then Fourth Period... Then... Seventh Period... Well... On Fridays... The day is about... An hour longer... Because... PE... doesn't count as a Period... On every other day it does... But... On Fridays... It doesn't... I don't know why... It just doesn't... Hey... I... I don't feel... The feeling anymore... The emptiness... It... It is gone... Just then, I looked up, and saw, none other than...

Hey, Bro! Musa yelled, running past, Helia, and into the girls locker room.

Hey, Muse! Helia yelled, back, just then... I started breathing heavily... And I started to feel weak.

Hey, Flora... Helia said, walking up to me.

Hi... Helia... I said, between breaths.

Flora...? A-Are you okay...? Helia asked.

N-N-No! I screamed, but... With that... I fainted and blood started rapidly leaking out of my nose. Helia mopped up the blood, lifted me up, and carried me brial style, onto the roof. The blood stopped leaking, but I still wasn't awake. Flora! I heard. Though... I didn't know who it was... Flora, Please... Please Wake Up...! I heard again... About half an hour later... I finally woke up...

Huh...? I said, confused, of where I was.

Flora! Helia exclaimed, hugging me.

Whoa... I said, confused. What is going on here...?

Nothing... I was just... Worried... About you... Helia said. Ummm... I-It's time to... Go home...

Oh... Okay... I said, trying to get up, but... I fell.

Here... Let me help you... Helia said, smiling, but... unfortunately... He lifted me up... And carried me, bridal style...

Helia! I screeched. Put Me Down!

No... Helia laughed. You're Too Weak...

Fine... I sighed, we walked about a mile, and... I got an idea... But... I got interrupted... By...

It's weird... Helia said, shaking his head.

What...? I questioned, confused.

You're a Vampire... Helia said. I didn't know... That Vampires... Really existed...

Oh... I sighed. H-Helia...

Yes... Helia said.

I... I feel better... Now... C-Can you... M-Maybe... P-Please Put me down... P-Please...? I questioned, stuttering.

Flora... Helia said, _I actually think this is gonna work..._ You're such a liar...

Helia! I screamed, but... Helia obviously, was not listening to me. Put Me Down! I Can Handle It Myself!

What, Flora...? Helia questioned, then sighed.

Put Me Down... I said, slowly, in a serious and stern tone. Helia smirked, and then, put me down... But... I fell...

Flora... Helia laughed.

Shhh... I said. Just carry me...

With that... Helia once again... Lifted me up, and carried me bridal style...

Suddenly, Musa appeared, and I quickly, close my eyes.

Hey, Big Bro! Musa said, Why Ya carrying, Flo...? She does know how to walk you know...

Ummm... Well... Helia said, slowly, He looked down at me. She... She is sick... That is why... And... I... I am carrying her... Because... She fainted... When... When we were on the roof... So I... I am... I am taking her home...

Oh... Okay... Musa said, and then she walked away.

That was close... Helia sighed.

Yeah... Now... Seriously... Put me down... I said, sternly.

No... Helia laughed, and then, He started walking again, but... Suddenly... I felt hot... And started breathing heavily, again.

H-He-Helia! I yelled, but... It was too late... Blood started rapidly leaking out of my nose.

Flo... Flora...? Helia looked down at me, and saw that my blood had come up... again. Helia, ran to his house, since it was nearest. He took Me inside, and wiped up the blood.

Ohhh... I moaned, trying to sit up, just then, Helia came in with a cloth. He put the cloth, up to my nose, and soon enough... The cloth was drenched in my blood.

Flora... Helia whispered, sitting next to me.

I'm so sorry! I exclaimed, looking at the cloth.

It's alright... Helia said. You need to rest...

N-No I don't... I argued. I-I'm fine...

Flora... I know when you're lying... Helia laughed. Just rest... Okay...?

Okay... I said, slowly, soon... My eyes were closed... And I was drifting off, into... Dream Land... Meanwhile... Helia was taking care of me... Because... For some odd reason... The blood was non-stop leaking out of my nose... About an hour later... I finally opened my eyes...

Flora...? I heard, so... I looked up... And saw Helia... Looking down at me... And we got closer... And Closer... And when our lips were about to touch then...

Helia... Musa said, in a stern tone. Can I talk to you...?

Sure... Helia said, after he looked at me, to make sure I was, alright. Then... He walked off, with Musa.

Okay... Now... Listen Up... Ever since You Started Talking To Flora... You Are All She Talks About... I Try To Talk To Her... Call Her... And Text Her... But... She's Always To Busy With You... But... Nothing Happening... From Now On... I'm Writing The Book... It's My Book Now... And... In My Book... You And Flora... Will Never... And I Mean Never... Happen... So... You Better Not Talk To Flora Again... And... If You Do... You Will Be... An Only Child... But Not Only That... Something Bad... And... When I say This... I Mean It... Something Really Bad... Will Happen To Your Precious... Flora... Musa said, glaring at, Helia. You Got It...?... So... You Have Two Choices Here... It Is Between... Me... And... Flora... You Choose...


	4. Loving or Being in Love

Hey, Everybody! I Hope You've Been Liking The Story... Because... I've Been Loving It! It Is So Fun To Write! Musa Just Threatened Helia! Who Will Helia Choose...? Find Out... Now...

* * *

**Outcast  
**

The next day at school... Helia had not talked to me once... Did I do something wrong... And... If I did... What...?

Hey, Flo! I heard, and I automatically knew, it was, Musa.

Hey, Muse... I sighed.

What's wrong...? Musa questioned.

Nothing... I said, getting up, and walking away. I walked to the roof, and just sat there... Crying... For about an hour. Then, I got out my phone... And text, Musa.

_Hey, Muse... Sorry I acted like that, earlier... I was just a little upset that... That Helia hasn't talked to me all day... Do you know why...?_

_ - Flora_

Musa got the text, read it, and replied.

_Hey, Flo! Oh... Don't even worry about It...! It is totes fine! And... Actually... I do know why..._

_- Musa_

I read the text, and replied.

_Okay... Just making sure you weren't mad... And... You do...? Can you tell me...? Please...?_

_- Flora_

Musa read the text, and replied.

_Sure! What are friends for...? While... I told him... To stop flirting with you... Because... He has a girlfriend... So He said... He didn't care... So... I told him that if He even tries to date you... He'll get hurt... By Me..._

_- Musa_

I read the text, and replied.

_He What! He Has A Girlfriend! I Hate Him! Thanks Muse... You're A True Friend... - Hugs -_

_- Flora_

Musa read the text, and replied.

_Oh... No Prob, Flo! What Are Friends For...? And... I'm So Sorry... About My Idiot Brother..._

_- Musa_

I replied.

_I got class... Bye..._

_ - Flora_

She replied.

_Me too... Bye..._

_- Musa_

Then... I got up... And walked to class... When I got in the classroom... There were only two seats left... One in the back... And... One next to... Helia... So... I walked to the back of the class... And... Took the seat... Right when I sat down... Our Teacher came in... After class... We went to Lunch... Me and Musa... Ate in the Courtyard... But... Unfortunately... I looked up... And saw none other than...

Helia! Musa screamed, jumping into her, brother's arms.

Hey, Muse! Helia laughed, picking Musa up, and spinning her around.

Hi, Flora... Helia said, but... I just got up, and left.

Ummm... S-Sorry about her... I heard Musa say, so I stopped, and kept listening. She's mad about her... Boyfriend... They... They got in a fight... A big fight... Yesterday...

Oh... Helia said, but then, He stopped. Wait... Flora Has A Boyfriend...!

Once I heard that... I ran back to them.

Flora...? Musa said, hoping I didn't here any of, what was just said.

Helia! I screamed, running up to him. Please... Please, Helia... Listen...

What...! Helia screamed. Listen To You Talk About Your Boyfriend!

No... No, Helia... Helia... I Don't Have A Boyfriend... I cried. But... But... I Know You Have Girlfriend...

What! Helia yelled. Flora... What The Freakin' Hell Are You Talking About!

Musa Told Me Everything! I screamed, but... Then, Helia pulled me, into a warm embrace.

Now... I get what is going on here... Helia said, into my hair, Musa tried sneaking away... But...

Helia... I whispered, into his chest, but, then He noticed that Musa, was trying to leave.

Musa, You Are Not Going Anywhere! Helia yelled. You Are In So Much Trouble!

So... Musa stopped... Turned back around... And started walking toward us... Helia stopped hugging me, turned to Musa, took her wrist, and started walking away with her... So... I was left standing alone... So... I decided... To sign myself out and walk home... Since next Period was PE anyway... So... I signed myself out... And started walking home... But... When I saw Helia's apartment... I... I saw Helia... With... With another girl... So... I turned around... And ran to the Park... So... Helia wouldn't see me... Tears we laking rapidly out of my eyes... But... Then I bumped into someone...

Flora...? I heard, but... Before I could see who it was... I blacked out... I woke up about two hours later... But... I had absolutely no idea... Where I was... But... Then I saw...

Layla...? I said, confused.

Hey, Girly! Layla exclaimed, happily.

H-Hi... I said, looking around.

Oh... By the way... You're at my house... Layla explained. You see... I bumped into you... And then you fainted...

Oh... I-I better get home... I said, getting up, and walking out the door. Bye...

Bye, Flo... Layla said, and with that... I left... Just the, I noticed something... If Helia is dating someone else... Than... Than there is no reason for me to stay in this Town anymore... So... Why not leave... Just for a couple of days... Then... I will come back... And... And Helia will be with another girl... I sighed... At the thought of that... So... It is decided... I will leave for two weeks... So... after that was decided... I ran home... Packed my bags... And bought one ticket for... Some cruise... I leave Tomorrow... Since I had nothing else to do right now... I went out looking for helpless victims... I want to be prepared for my trip... I don't want to have to ruin someones life there, too... After that was done... I went back to my house... Got on the Internet for awhile... And then... I finally went to bed...

_Helia's Pov_

The next day, I felt bad about yelling at Flora... I hope the gift I bought her will make up for it... I walked to Flora's house... And walked up to the door... But... When I knocked on the door... Nobody answered...

Flora it's me! I yelled, still no answer... Just then... I remembered... Flora had given me a key in case of emergencies... So... I took the key out... And unlocked the door...

Flora! I called... I looked for her in the kitchen... In the bathroom... In her bedroom... And even in her closet... There was no sign of her... Nothing... It's like she moved... I dropped the gift I got Flora at that thought... Just then... I saw something on the table by her bed... So... I walked over to the table... And found a note... It read...

_Dear Helia,_

_ I left my house for a couple of days... So I can go on a cruise... For a couple of days... I'm just sick... Of... My blood always coming up... But... Do you know why... It's been coming up so often...?... It's because of you... You're just... So Misfortunate... That... When I first met you... I hated you... Because you made my blood come up early... But now... I feel... I feel like my life is complete... But... I hope your life is better without me... Ever since... You almost kissed me... The other day... I've felt... More alive... But... Then... That feeling stopped... When I'm not with you... I feel this... This Emptiness... But... When I'm with you... I feel... I feel whole... Like nothing is missing... When you almost kissed me... I felt... I felt my Love for you... Growing... Bigger... And... Bigger... Stronger... And... Stronger... I really hope... You don't fuss over this... Because... I know... You won't feel the same way... So... I hope... We can still be friends... But... I Love you... I Love you... With Everything I have... Absolutely Everything... You Have my Heart... You Hold my Heart... You Own... My Heart... There's not much more I can say... Because... There is nothing more... But... I want you to know... That my Love for You... Couldn't get any Stronger... I have nothing else to say... Except... Goodbye..._

_Love,_

_ Flora... _

I read the letter slowly... And my Heart Breaks... _Why didn't she tell me...?... _My Heart is now shattered... Into a million pieces... My Flora is gone... My Everything is gone... My Life is gone... What will I do without her... _It's only for a couple of days... Right...?_

_End Of __Pov _

I call for a cab... Which will take me to the Dock... And at the Dock... Is the ship... That I will be leaving on... For two weeks... _But.. why do I feel the Emptiness again..._ I wonder this... As I start onto the ship... But then... I realize... _I don't really want to leave... I just... I just think I do... Because... Because My Heart is broken... This is how... This is how i am getting rid of my Sorrow..._ I say this to myself... As... Thoughts... Rush threw my mind... Then... I wonder... _What if Helia does Love me... What if he does feel the same way... _Then... I think... _The taking care of me... The caring about me... The almost kiss... _But... Then I remember... _The not talking to me... The fight... The girl... _It all comes to me now... The pieces of the puzzle... Now fit together... _He used me... He played me..._ There is no other solution... _I can't believe... I was so stupid... To actually think... To even wonder... If He Loved Me... _I stopped walking... As I tried to think... About another possible solution... Just then... I realize... That... _I don't even know... Who this girl is... _I start to turn around... And... Walk the other way... As I do this... A thought comes to me... _Love... Isn't easy... Love is difficult... Love is confusing... But... There is a difference... Between... Loving someone... And being in Love with someone... And... I am in Love with someone... Being in Love... Means... That... The one person you Love... Could be your True Love... But... Loving someone... Means... You aren't sure... About your feeling quite yet... Loving someone... Is thinking... You are in Love with someone... _It's hard to explain... Yes... And... It maybe very confusing... Maybe hard to understand... But... That's because... You aren't in Love yet... My letter to Helia... Lied... I wrote in it... That I Loved him... But... I now understand everything... I don't Love him... I am in Love with him... I am Deeply... In Love with him... I am Deeply in Love with Helia... And... I am not afraid to admit it... I walk from the Dock... And... Into the City... I call for a cab... Which will take to me to my house... Which then... I will run... As fast as I can... To My Loves apartment... Where I will find... My Love... Where then... I will confess to him... In Person... Not in a letter... Face to Face... I will hope that He will except... And... Feel the same way... Tell Me He Loves Me... Wait... Scratch that... Tell Me He is in Love with Me... I reach my house... Jump out of the car... Run as fast as I can to Helia's apartment... I reach his apartment... Take out the key He had given Me... Unlock the door... Run upstairs... Into his bedroom... Only to find... Him in there... With another girl... But... Wait... Hold up... Normal girls don't have Fangs... Or abnormally Pale skin... She's a..._  
_

Vampire! I yelled, pushing the girl off of, Helia.

Flora...? Helia said, looking at me, confused. What The Hell Are You Doing!

Helia! She Is A Vampire! I stated, screaming. And, Vampires Don't Kiss! When A Vampire Looks Like It Is Gonna Kiss You... It Is Really Going To Suck Your Blood!

Is that True, Katy...? Helia questioned, the Vampire, who apparently... Was named, Katy.

Y-Yes... Katy said, nervous.

But... Why...? Helia asked.

I-I... Katy stuttered, but... I interrupted.

Helia... I said. Before... Anything else Happens... I have something to tell you... Helia... I...

But... I didn't get to finish... I was interrupted... By Helia... Pulling Me by my waist... He pulled Me... Closer... And... Closer... Until... Our Lips.. Finally touched... It was like Heaven... I didn't want it to end... But... Sadly... Helia pulled away...

I Love you, too... He whispered.

But... That's not what I was gonna say... I said, Helia looked, disappointed. I was gonna say... I'm in Love with You...

Helia and I smiled, then... Helia pulled me in, for another kiss... Once again like Heaven... _I've Finally had My First Kiss... And... It was with... The Love Of My Life... Both... My First... And... Second... Also... My First Boyfriend... Life just doesn't get any better than this..._


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys... I Was Wondering If I Should Discontinue This Story... O Saw A Review Critisizing It... And... I've Been REALLY Sensitive Lately... Because... My Dag Had To Be Put To Sleep... So...**

**Please Review and Tell Me What You Think...**

**Discontinue...**

**Or**

**Continue...**

**Bye...**


End file.
